Black Sheep
by Jaswinder
Summary: When everything around you has gone white, it's easy to become a black sheep. [Fubuki oneshot]


**Author's Notes:** Inspired by a few things. On Wikipedia, it's noted that Fubuki is the only person in all of the Blue dorm that hasn't been converted to the White Organization. He's in a pretty sad situation if you think about it. Besides being the only sane -- well, not-white-crazy person in Blue, both his love pupil and his sister are Saiou's converts, and his old friend Ryou has gone all Hell Kaiser.

Despite this, this isn't really an angst fic. I mean, this is Fubuki we're dealing with. I don't think he has it in him to really angst. I also just wanted the chance to see if I could get his character down, and to write in the Japanese canon for once. If I got anything wrong, feel free to bitch at me. I don't actually know any Japanese, I just follow the raw episodes blindly with only the Janime summaries and a limited Japanese vocabulary and grasp of names and suffixes to guide me.

This was pretty easy and kinda fun, so you might see more one shots from me in the future. Wee!

**Warnings:** Might contain spoilers for people who follow the dub or wait for subbed versions. Rose and Gin are from Episode 74 and 71, respectively.  
**Pairings:** None. It was hard, but I resisted the urge to give this fic Fubuki x Manjoume undertones. I'll save that for other things...

**Names:**  
Fubuki Tenjoin - Atticus  
Manjoume, Thunder, White Thunder - Chazz  
Asuka - Alexis  
Ryou - Zane

**Black Sheep**

The entire dorm was white.

The walls were white.

The _ceilings_ were white.

Even the toilets were white!

Fubuki scratched his head. Okay, so those had probably been white to begin with, but still.

The whole Obelisk Blue dorm was starting to look like a bathroom, or worse, a hospital. Except instead of the stench of antiseptic, the smell of wet paint choked the halls. Specifically, white paint. Having smothered the exterior in at least five coats of the stuff, the White Organization had turned their attention to the interior of the dorm. It seemed they wouldn't rest until they had successfully eliminated every shred of color from the building.

It was an awfully strange way to go about trying to take over the world, but Fubuki knew better than to try and understand it. His expertise was in showbiz and romance -- cultish megalomania just wasn't up his alley.

That didn't mean he was going to go along with it, though.

He had traded his white Obelisk blazer in for his most garish Hawaiian shirt. The bright orange pineapples and lime-colored palm trees set against a purple backdrop were his own quiet -- well, not so quiet -- protest to the literal white-washing that had befallen the Blue dorm.

Fubuki flung open the doors to the cafeteria. The attention of the dozen or so white-clad students that had been eating at the time turned to him. He struck a pose so that they could all drink in the painful, loud colors of his outfit. "Tenjoin has arrived!"

He mustered his best smile and waited for his audience's reaction, but none came. The Blue dorm had become more or less accustomed to his antics, but he had never failed to get at least a few snickers or eye-rolls before.

This time, though... a few eyelids twitched, but otherwise, the stares were blank and emotionless. Moving as one, they all turned back to their meals and continued eating their white rice and flounder mechanically. Fubuki deflated slightly, but then he spotted another opportunity. There were a few girls from his fan club at the far right table -- maybe he could get a rise out of them.

"Hey, ladies!" he sidled up to the two girls and leaned between them. They didn't look away from their meals. "I was planning to go catch some waves, and I could really use a few of my favorite fans there to cheer me on..."

He let his cheerful offer hang in the air and waited, but they were silent. Fubuki almost frowned, but at the last moment, he grinned wryly instead. "Come on, just because I'm the Blizzard Prince doesn't mean you have to give me the cold shoulder!"

One of the girls set down her fork. She still didn't look over at him, but spoke in a soft, flat voice. "Thunder-sama told us not to talk to you."

"He said you can't be trusted," the other added in an eerily similar tone, "You haven't been purified."

That took the wind out of his sails. "Manjoume-kun said that?"

He still wasn't used to the idea that the same boy who had happily been his apprentice, the one who threw himself into love duels and donned pink kimonos and waved handmade signs with hearts all over them, was now some sort of elitist cult leader. But he had seen firsthand how Manjoume had defeated Asuka ruthlessly, and as far Fubuki could tell, took her free will the same way that Saiou fellow he went on about apparently took his. _That_ wasn't part of any proper love duel.

Fubuki left the girls and the cafeteria. So far, his quest to find out just how brainwashed his dorm had become was yielding disturbing results. Even if some students weren't as far gone as others, things didn't look good. Gin hadn't been too bad before his hair mysteriously went white, and Rose had been insane to _begin_ with, but otherwise, it seemed like Obelisk had become the Stepford Dorm.

Normally, Fubuki would've been happy to stick out like a sore thumb, but this whole White Organization thing was starting to get creepy. Especially now that his little sister was caught up in it. He had seen her a few times since she lost that duel to Manjoume, and it was unsettling. The way she followed Manjou-- no, _White Thunder_ quietly, kept her head down, ran errands...

It was **submissive**, and of all the things Asuka was, that was not one of them.

Fubuki found himself back in his dorm room. He hadn't gone there consciously, but for once, he wondered if he should just stay inside. His room was the last bastion of color in the Blue dorm, with his surfboards and idol posters decorating the walls, and it was a lot more comforting than the stark white of the rest of the place.

Duel Academy had felt like -- had _been_ Fubuki's home for a long time. He wasn't someone who was easily alienated, but the White Organization had elevated the concept of the clique to a whole new level.

Manjoume-kun, his pupil, his apprentice, and in Ryou's absence, his new buddy had been converted into a missionary for some freakish psuedo-religion. His little sister had become a zombie. And even though it was nothing to do with the White Organization -- as far as he knew, anyway -- something had happened to Ryou and twisted him, too. The coat Ryou now wore to all his pro-league tournaments reminded Fubuki too much of Darkness.

Fubuki sat on his bed and took his ukulele from where it hung on his wall. He didn't know any unhappy songs, but the tune he strummed was not quite as enthusiastic as the music that usually drifted from that particular Obelisk room.

It figured.

As soon as he wasn't possessed anymore, everyone else _was_.

---

**For anyone who might not know:  
-sama** is a suffix used to indicate great respect. Not just personal respect, but it's like how you would address royalty. I'm not actually sure what White Organization members call Manjoume, but that seemed appropriate.

**-kun** is a suffix used to indicate friendship. It's kind of like calling someone by a friendly nickname. Fubuki calls Manjoume Manjoume-kun, Manjoume calls Asuka Tenjoin-kun, Shou (Syrus) calls just about everybody whatever-kun, you get the idea.


End file.
